The present invention concerns a swan-shaped cosmetic case. Specifically, the outside design of the cosmetic case is in the shape of a swan.
Conventional cosmetic cases are principally a lift open- or slide open-type, but their construction and appearance are too simple and plain. The inventor of this invention utilizes the shape of a swan as the design of a cosmetic case, thereby enhancing its attractiveness. Additionally, a rotational means is employed for opening the left and right wings in an upward manner. This can also bring about the opening of the left and right upper layers to the left and right respectively, and the opening of the left and right middle layers by means of a protruding rod located on the underside of the upper layer, while the upper layers are being opened. The rear of said cosmetic case can also be drawn out. Said case, when opened fully, is spacious and presents a form that is elegant and statuesque, achieving excellence in both practicality and beauty.
The present invention concerns a swan-shaped cosmetic case. In light of the fact that the construction and appearance of conventional cosmetic cases are too plain, the inventor improved the design. The appearance and form of the resulting cosmetic case possess both statuesque and dynamic beauties, and the construction thereof provides a spacious interior, allowing cosmetics to be placed in different ways as desired. Accordingly, said cosmetic case is extremely functional, and offers the following features:
(1) Many kinds of cosmetics can be placed in said case without problems, because the interior thereof is spacious. PA0 (2) Said case is functional, because the interior arrangement can be changed upon opening the wings. PA0 (3) The form of the wing-opened swan is very elegant, and the shape of a heart is formed when two swans are placed together, which is quite statuesque.